


Sabriel Prompts

by SpnWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, OTP ideas, One-Shots, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sabriel angst, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Tragedy, au's, maybe some mentions of destiel, more swearing than usual, otp prompts, prompts, random one-shots, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnWolf/pseuds/SpnWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel is my OTP and I like writing stuff about them. I'm using any OTP prompts I like or can find. Some chapters may be long, while others can be incredibly short. I'll try to keep them the same lenght.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam goes in an elevator and Gabriel presses all the buttons to annoy him.

Sam walked through the hallways of the hotel, making his way to the elevator.

He had spoken to Gabriel yesterday, the small, cute and funny angel that he loved with his entire heart. Gabe had told him he'd be back tomorrow, yet he disappeared before Sam could ask when.

He got into the elevator and pressed the button of the first floor. The doors started closing slowly, when all of a sudden someone stopped them. Speak of the devil; it was Gabriel.

''Hey Gabe!'' Sam said, glad to see him. However, the angel kept quiet and had this evil grin on his face.

''What?'' asked Sam confused.

His boyfriend got into the elevator next to him and the doors started closing again. Suddenly, Sam realized his evil plan, but too late to stop it. Gabriel pressed all of the buttons quickly.

''No! Stop!'' Sam yelled and reached out to stop him, but Gabe grinned at him and disappeared.

''Damn you Gabe!'' the hunter cursed as the elevator started moving. One of the worst things was that the hotel had twenty floors. Sam sighed as the elevator started moving to the 20th. The doors opened for three seconds, closed again, and the elevator went down a bit. Floor nineteen, doors opened, closed three seconds later, another floor down.. Gabriel was lucky that Sam wasn't in a hurry, otherwise he'd killed him for this prank. He should've expected things like these, though. It wasn't the first time Gabriel pranked him - or anyone - and he should've seen it coming. In his head, he plotted revenge pranks because he sure wasn't going to get away with this.

A few minutes later, the elevator finally reached the first floor and the doors opened. Sam was free.

That's it, until Gabriel re-appeared next to him.

Sam immeadiately knew his plan and raced towards the door, but the Trickster closed it with a snap of his fingers. The hunter turned around and saw Gabe pressing all the buttons again.

''Gabe!'' he yelled and tried to stop him. ''Don't you dare, don't-'' Gabriel disappeared again and the elevator started making his way up to floor 20 again.

Sam sighed and sat down on the floor. This was going to be a long day.

He couldn't help but admit that this was one of the best pranks he'd ever seen.


	2. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel decide to play Mario Kart together.

Sam was kinda bored and watching tv on the couch. There wasn't much on, and when there was, it'd get interrupted by a lot of commercials. He wondered where Gabriel was. The two of them had spend all morning together, when Gabe told Sam he had a great idea and would be right back. After that, he had disappeared.

Sam sighed as he turned off the tv and gave up on it.

''Bored yet?'' A voice he knew so well next to him suddenly said. Sam looked at the angel.

''Finally you're back,'' he smiled. ''So what was your idea?''

Gabriel pulled out two Nintendos. Sam stared in confusion. ''You want to play video games on those...?''

''Not just video games,'' Gabe replied. ''But Mario Kart!''

''Mario Kart?'' the hunter repeated, obviously less excited about his than his boy.

Gabriel noticed it too. ''Come on Sammy!'' he whined. ''Everyone has played it atleast once! We should try it too!''

Sam sighed once again and grabbed the Nintendo. ''I'm not so sure..'' It seemed like a boring game to him.

''What? You wanna watch the tv all day?'' Gabe continued. ''Please Sam! For me.''

Gabriel had a good point, there was nothing else to do at the moment, and he seemed very excited about it.

''Fine.'' Sam opened the DS and turned it on.

''Thanks Sammy,'' Gabe smiled at him before opening his DS.

Apparently Gabriel knew how to connect the two Nintendo's and start up the game, so he did all of that as Sam just watched. When he was done, he shoved the Nintendo back into the human's hands.

''Pick a character,'' he told him.

Sam looked at the lower screen. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, two girls named Daisy and Peach, Bowser, some sort of ghost, and a green dinosaur named Yoshi. He stared at them for a moment, and finally selected Yoshi. Gabriel almost instantly picked Bowser without thinking about it.

''Alright, you can decide on what map we'll play.'' Gabriel pressed 'confirm' and the game went to the map selection.

''Okay, uh..'' Sam looked at the selections; a beach, a mansion, and a few others.. he saw a really pretty one and selected it. ''That one.''

''No!'' Gabriel suddenly yelled and unselected it. ''That's Rainbow Road, you can't pick that one!''

Sam looked at him puzzled. ''And why not...?''

''It's the hardest one, it looks fun, but it really isn't!'' Gabriel answered seriously. Sam rolled his eyes; he was overreacting.

''It's a game for eight year olds damn it!'' he replied.

''Come on, select another one,'' Gabe continued.

''Fine.'' He picked the one called 'Luigi's Mansion.' Gabriel seemed fine with this one and pressed confirm, and the loading screen was showed.

And there he was, his character Yoshi, next to Bowser, Gabriel's one.

Three.. two.. one.. GO!

Sam pressed the buttons for driving and drove forward at the same speed as Gabe. However, Gabe managed to get ahead of him.

''I'm gonna beat you so hard at this!'' He smiled.

Sam pressed the buttons harder, as if that would work. He suddenly saw this floating box with a question mark on it. Gabriel's character Bowser missed them, but Yoshi drove right through them. In the corner of the screen he could see he got a power up thing. A green shell, or something. He pressed the button to fire it, and it raced forward, hitting Bowsers character.

''Gotcha bitch!'' Sam called out and drove past him, smiling.

''Nooo!'' Gabriel whined and pressed the buttons rapidly trying to catch up again.

Sam did his best to stay on the road and keep Gabe behind him, however, he wasn't at all used to driving in video games. Gabriel managed to get close to him and tried to push his car to the side.

''No!'' he complained. ''Gabe go away, I'm trying to win!''

''Never!'' He made Bowser push Yoshi's kart to the side, causing Yoshi to crash into a tree.

''Fuck!'' Sam cursed and tried to get back on the road as Gabriel drove towards the finish.

''Lap one done!'' the angel said as he crossed the finish. ''One more!''

''No! Yoshi- No-'' Sam struggled with the driving controls and the tree. ''Please Yoshi! Why won't you listen to me, I'm gonna lose, God damn fuck this!''

Gabriel laughed and Sam glared at him for a second. ''And fuck you too!'' He turned back to the screen, and finally managed to get Yoshi back on the road.

''Finally!'' Sam said, but saw that Gabriel was almost halfway there. He started driving forward as fast as he could.

''Come on, faster!'' He pressed the buttons so hard, he could've broken them, and he was more focused on the screen than anything else. ''Fasterrrrrrrrr!''

''I'm winning, I'm winning!'' Gabe cheered happily.

''No you're not!'' Sam protested and raced through another power up. He got a speed power up and managed to get pretty close to Gabe again.

His friend had noticed. ''Don't you dare catch up with me!''

''Hell yeah I am!'' Sam raced through another power up and got three green shells. He fired them as fast as he could, three times in a row.

Gabriel managed to make Bowser advoid one of them, but he got hit twice by the other two.

''Sammy no!'' he yelled. Sam drove past him laughing evily.

''No! Sam!'' he whined as he finally was able to drive again. ''Stop now! Please!''

''Goodbye Gabriel!'' Sam cheered and raced over the finish.

''Nooooooooooooooo!''

''Yessssssssssss I won bitch!'' Sam jumped up from the couch and looked down at his small friend, who was staring at the screen angry.

''I hate you,'' he complained.

''I'm the champion of Mario Kart!'' Sam never expected this game to be so much fun.

''No! I want a rematch!'' Gabriel whined.

''Challenge accepted!'' He dropped down on the couch again and selected 'replay round.'

 

Both of them soon spend the entire day playing the game. They had found their new favorite hobby, that's for sure.


End file.
